Tysiącletnia Rzesza - Sen Sprawiedliwych cz. 1
PROLOG Jest rok 1951. Wynik drugiej wojny światowej wydaje się być przesądzony. III Rzesza panuje nad większością ówczesnego świata. Po niegdyś dumnych, wielkich mocarstwach takich jak Wielka Brytania, Francja, ZSRR czy Stany Zjednoczone, zostały tylko płonące zgliszcza i ocean trupów. Ci co przeżyli, trafili w niewolę hitlerowców, lub uciekli do innych, niepodbitych jeszcze krajów. Na ruinach dawnych państw, powstaje olbrzymie aryjskie supermocarstwo. Niemcom wydaje się, że już nikt nie jest w stanie sprostać ich potędze. Ale to złudne uczucie... Adolf Hitler podczas przemówienia przed swoim świeżo postawionym pomnikiem w Waszyngtonie, ogłasza siebie... bogiem! Jego szaleństwa zaczynają wymykać mu się spod kontroli. Faszerowany narkotykami, targany chorymi ambicjami, żyjący w ciągłym przeświadczeniu że ktoś spiskuje przeciw niemu, coraz bardziej zraża do siebie swój naród. Niemieckim imperium wstrząsają rozruchy i protesty. Gwałtownie nasila się problem kolaboracji wśród niemieckich oficerów. Duże miasta raz po raz padają ofiarą zamachów bombowych. Gospodarkę kraju ogarnął głęboki kryzys, spowodowany ciągłym prowadzeniem działań wojennych. Narasta chaos i zamieszanie. Co gorsza, największa obawa Hitlera się spełnia - przeciwko jego życiu zawiązuje się wielki spisek, na którego czele staje arcyprzebiegły generał Karl von Schlitzfinger, kierujący się zasadą przyjaciół trzymaj blisko, ale wrogów jeszcze bliżej. Nikt już nikomu nie ufa. Już niczego nie można być pewnym. Intrygi zdają się czyhać na każdym kroku. Dyktator z dnia na dzień zaczyna popadać w coraz większy obłęd. Chcąc za wszelką cenę utrzymać władzę, dokonuje on krwawych czystek na wzór Stalina, co jeszcze bardziej zaognia całą sytuację. III Rzesza zdaje się być kolosem na glinianych nogach... Tymczasem w pozostałych, wolnych od hitlerowskiej okupacji krajach rodzi się nowa nadzieja. Miliony ludzi wciąż wierzy, że odzyskają swą utraconą wolność. W różnych częściach świata zawiązują się regularne armie, wspierane przez grupy partyzantów i niemieckich kolaborantów. Łączy ich wszystkich jedno - bezgraniczna wiara w zwycięstwo. Nie mają już nic do stracenia. Wiedzą, że to od nich zależy, jak potoczą się losy ludzkości. Jedno jest pewne - obydwie strony nie cofną się przed niczym, by osiągnąć swój cel. Nieważne jakim kosztem! Wielka wojna trwa nadal... ROZDZIAŁ I 4 sierpnia 1951 roku - Kanada, miasteczko Spillow Było późne, letnie popołudnie. Słońce od czasu do czasu zasłaniały nieduże, białe cumulusy. Temperatura była bardzo komfortowa, więc grzechem byłoby nie wyjść na zewnątrz. Szczególnie że tutaj nie dotarła jeszcze zawierucha wojny. W otoczeniu zielonych łąk oraz bujnych lasów, kilkanaście kilometrów od Ottawy znajdowało się miasteczko Spillow. Zbudowano je na potrzeby bazy wojskowej, w której stacjonowało około 4500 żołnierzy. To właśnie tam przebywał obecnie Seth Calgary - głównodowodzący Kanadyjskiej Armii Ocalałych (KAO). Powoli spacerując przez główną ulicę miasteczka, przysłuchiwał się głośnym, wesołym rozmowom jego mieszkańców z żołnierzami. - Podziwiam ich - pomyślał dumnie Seth. Wiedział że pod maską uśmiechu, skrywają strach i niepokój. Ten dzień... On wisiał nad światem niczym miecz Damoklesa! On... on musiał się wydarzyć! Nie było takiej siły na świecie, która powstrzymałaby Hitlera przed spełnieniem swojej obłąkańczej, fanatycznej wizji dominacji Niemiec nad ludzkością! To ONI są teraz naszymi panami - rasa aryjska! Nikt inny już nie jest w stanie im zagrozić! Pokonanym narodom zostały dwa wyjścia: Albo poddać się i służyć swoim nowym panom, albo zginąć jak śmieci w obozach zagłady! Boże, czy Ty jesteś z nami?! Nie widzisz tego co się dzieje? Bo mam wrażenie że z dniem rozpoczęcia wojny po prostu znikłeś... Przepadłeś... A na twe miejsce zasiadł Szatan! A może ty nigdy tak naprawdę nigdy nie istniałeś? Może moja wiara w Ciebie była tylko zwykłą mrzonką? Ja już nie wiem kim ja jestem! Boże! Czy ty tam jeszcze jesteś?! Mówią że nadzieja zawsze umiera ostatnia. Ja do końca ją miałem! Póki trwała wojna, póty miałem nadzieję, że ten hitlerowski taran gdzieś się zatrzyma. Ale gdy atomowe grzyby rozbłysnęły w Nowym Jorku a krótko potem również w Bostonie i Filadelfii, zrozumiałem że to koniec. Koniec świata jaki znamy. Koniec życia jakie dotąd wiedliśmy. Koniec naszej wolności. Koniec nadziei. Z tym dniem Ziemią zawładnął diabeł - w postaci Adolfa Hitlera, wraz z armią swych żądnych krwi demonów! Boże!!! Strąć hitlerowców w najgłębsze czeluście piekła! Bo co my zwykli śmiertelnicy możemy zrobić? Możemy już tylko chwycić za broń, schronić się gdzie się da, i błagać o cud! Chyba już tylko on może nas ocalić... Rozbita Armia Czerwona ratując co się dało, przeniosła się na południowy wschód ZSRR, gdzie stworzyła Podziemną Armię Ludową. Walczy ona obecnie na swoich rodzimych terenach, ale część z ocalałych żołnierzy schroniła się także w Mongolii i Chinach! Ja za to na własne oczy widziałem jak setki tysięcy amerykanów uciekało przed niemiecką nawałnicą do Kanady, Meksyku i innych państw Ameryki Południowej. Pomagałem im przecież w tej straszliwej przeprawie! Nigdy nie zapomnę tego, czego tam wtedy doświadczyłem... Gdy już dotarli na miejsce, czekało tam na nich kolejne kilkaset tysięcy uciekinierów których Wielka Brytania, ewakuowała ze swoich terenów drogą morską podczas wielkiej operacji ''New Life. Do dziś z trudem pojmuję, jak ta operacja odniosła sukces, skoro niemieckie Luftwaffe tak zażarcie bombardowało ich statki, a U-booty przez cały czas nękały je torpedami? Może jednak Bóg istnieje, kocha nas i czuwał nad tymi ludźmi? Kto wie... Ale to już nie ma znaczenia. Gdy Niemcy otrząsną się po stratach, jakie poniosły podczas walk z USA, na pewno uderzą dalej; na Kanadę, Meksyk, Chiny oraz Mongolię - ostatnie bastiony oporu przed nazistowskim plugastwem. Lecz mimo tego że rozpacz zalała całkowicie me serce, to jednak tli się w nim ostatnia, malutka iskierka nadziei. I będzie się tliła tak długo, jak będzie trwał bohaterski opór naszych niezłomnych braci!!! Tak więc walczcie! Póki płynie w waszych żyłach krew! Póki w waszych sercach płonie nadzieja na lepsze jutro i heroiczna odwaga! Wiedzcie że macie jeszcze po co, i dla kogo żyć! Naprzód! Niech z krwi którą przelejecie, i łez które wypłaczecie zrodzi się nowy wolny świat! Szanse macie jednak znikome - nie oszukujmy się! Pozostaje nam tylko bronić się! Do samego końca! I liczyć na boskie zmiłowanie... '' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Alternatywna historia świata